Undescribable
by writer3098
Summary: Two-bit's fifteen year old cousin Zoey is visting Tulsa for a week to see if she wants to move back there. Will she say yes when her and a certain greaser fall in love
1. Chapter 1

UNDESCRIBABLE

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns the outsiders. I only own Zoey.**

**A/N: sorry about removing the story I had to remove one of the characters**

It was a clear, warm summer night. Two-bit and I were sitting in the lot, stargazing. Well I was stargazing, Two-bit was talkin' a mile a minute but had yet to notice that I wasn't listening. As he was talking he was cleaning his nails with his switchblade.

He kept going on and on but my ears perked up when I heard a familiar name. "hey do u remember my cousin Zoey?"

"Yeah"

"We'll she is coming down to vist for the week so I'm warnin' ya guys not to make a move on her got it" he demanded with his famous eyebrow cock.

"No worries, I wouldn't dream of it" I told him but set back in my mind was the fact that I was head over heels in love with her, ever since I first met her.

"Pony, Ponyboy, Pony!" I heard Two-bit shouting at me disturbing my daydream of Zoey.

"What" I groaned to him.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout I've been callin' your name for the past fifteen minutes"

"Nothin"' I told him turning red

"C'mon Pone, tell me"

"Nothin'" I said turning a darker shade of red.

"A girl"

"Maybe"

"It better not be Zoe" he warned.

"No worries I reassured him, lying through my teeth.

"Who" he pestered once again.

"Uh, a soc"

"Who"

"Cherry"

"The girl that hung out with us before the rumble?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you didn't like her"

"Why"

"Cause she wouldn't go see Johnny in the hospital"

"Can we just drop it"

"Sure"

I let out a sigh of relief. I was running out of lies.

"Hey kid we better get you home"

"Yeah let's go Two-bit" I said sleepily.

When we got home Soda was asleep on the couch and thankfully Darry was still out. Since we both knew that Soda was dead to the world, Two-bit counted to three and we tipped the couch forward causing Soda to roll off and hit the floor.

He came up swinging and nailed Two-bit in the jaw. Which of course then Two-bit took a swing at him and that started a wrestling match between the two of them. I stepped back and watched the whole time while laughing my head off.

I guess the two of them were thinking the same thing cause before we knew what was happening Two-bit had me pinned and Soda was helping him. Both of them telling me to holler uncle. Of course I refused and we kept wrestling. I almost had Two-bit pinned when we heard the old ford truck pull into the driveway. We all jumped up and tried to clean up the best we could.

We had most of the floor done when Darry came walking in. His eyes quickly scanned over the room.

"Why is the couch tipped over?"

That got us all talkin' at once and Darry held up one finger and said "Pony and only Ponyboy"

"Okay well you see me and Two-bit came in from the lot and we decided to play a little trick on Soda." At this Soda pouted playfully. "Then we tipped over the couch so he would fall off and then when he woke up he came up swingin' and got Two-bit in the jaw and then Two hit him back and then they started wrestling. Then I was over there mindin' our own business and the two clowns over there jumped me and then we all started to wrestle then you came in."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed and try to cleanup without breaking anything." He told us as he trudged to his room.

Okay, goodnight" we all said in unison expect Sodapop who was still playfully pouting on the couch.

"Grow up Soda" Two-bit said to him.

"C'mon guys let's get started I'm tired" I whined to them.

"Okay, me and Pony you fix the couch and Soda will get the rest of the floor" Two-bit instructed us. Two-bit and I had the couch about halfway up when Soda jumped onto it, causing it to tip over the other way. We were all laughing hysterically for the second time that night when Soda started to lay back on the the couch.

"Sodapop c'mon get up" I whined to him.

He sat up and playfully glared at me. "Go to bed Pony"

"Fine then you will have to finish up in here without me" I warned as I started to walk away.

"Get back here Pony" Soda said to me pulling himself off the couch in one swift movement.

"I thought you wanted me to go to bed"

"After we're done"

"Fine"

Two-bit and I finished up the couch and the floor while Soda lay there playing dead from when I kicked him to try to get him to help.

"Soda we're done you can get up now"

When he heard this he jumped up and ran to our room.

"Hey" I said to Two-bit "Are you staying here tonight"

"Yeah" he responded.

"Okay, Goodnight"

"'Night" he told me as he settled into the now upright couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Undescriable

chapter two: the next morning

Disclamier: i only own zoey

In the morning I woke up and rolled out of my bed. I stumbled out of my room to go take a shower. As I was walking past the living room I heard the familiar tune of Mickey Mouse coming from the television in the living room.

"Morin' Two-bit" I called as I walked past.

"Morin' Pone" I heard him call back.

When I got to the bathroom i turned on the hot water and stripped off my clothes. I pulled back the white shower curtain and stepped into the streaming water. I stood there for a while letting the warm water relax the muscles in my back. I was standing there daydreaming until someone started pounding on the door.

"Ponyboy hurry up" Soda called to me through the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done" I called back as I started shampooing my hair.

"C'mon I gotta shower and get to work"

"I'm done" I called as I finished my hair and turned off the shower.

I barley had a towel around my waist before Soda came in and shoved me out the door.

I ran to my room and got dressed then went to wait outside of the bathroom door.

I knocked on the door and called out "Soda can i come in to grease my hair?"

"Yeah sure Pone just shut the door."

"Thanks" I said as I turned the brass knob and pushed open the bathroom door. I grabbed the container of hair grease off of the counter and started to grease my hair back.

I jumped when i heard someone pound on the door. I figured out it was Steve when he called out "C'mon Soda we gotta go"

"One sec" Sodapop called back.

"Fine I'll be in the living room with Two-bit."

"Okay I'll be out in a second"

Sodapop finished his shower and called out to me "Ponyboy grab me a towel would ya"

grabbed ahold of the door knob and pull

"Here ya go Soda" I said as i handed him a dull green and yellow striped towel.

Soda stepped out of the shower and wrabbed the towel around his waist. He grabbed ahold of the doorknob and pulled the door open. He jumped back whem he was met by the smiling faces of Steve and Two-bit

"Hey Pony where are my jeans and DX shirt" he asked looking at me.

"On the floor in our room somewhere"

"Thanks Pone"

I sat down on the floor infront of the television to watch Mickey Mouse with Two-bit. Soda came running out of our room and was halfway to the door when i said "Shoes"

He ran back into our room and came back with his shoes in his hand. "Bye Pone" he called as he ran out the screen door to the truck.

"Bye Soda" I called before the screen door slammed shut.

Before the truck could even pull away Two-bit was throwing me to the ground and pinning me to the ground.

"Yell uncle" he yelled at me.

"Never" I choked back to him.

We continued to wrestle but eventually he had me in a headlock and had cut off my air.

I somehow managed to choke out "Uncle" and he let me up.

After I got up I went in the kitchen to start cleaning up the dishes that were left over from breakfast.

I was on the third plate when i heard Two-bit call out "Hey Ponyboy can you hurry up"

"Why"

"So we can go pick up Zoey I told my mom I would hang out with her today"

"Okay I only have one more plate to go"


	3. Chapter 3

Undescribable chapter 3: Zoey

AN/ I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update I have been having trouble uploading the stories

Disclamier: I nly own Zoey S E Hinton owns the rest of the charecters in this chapter

I finished the dishes in the kitchen and then we jumped into Two-bit's car and he started to drive to his house. The whole car ride there I was fighting myself to keep from bouncing in my seat like Sodapop would.

"Calm down Pony"

"Okay I'll try"

"Why you so hyper today" he asked while he cocked an eyebrow.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Zoey and I'm just excited"

"While calm down kid we won't get there any faster if you bounce the whole way there"

"Fine" I grumbled to him but managed to settle down enough to not bug Two-bit.

When we reached his house he said to me "Pony you stay here I'll go get Zoey"

"Okay" I practically sang back to him.

Two-bit ran inside of his house and left the door wide open. From inside I could here the two of them arguing. The fight ended when Two-bit screamed "Fine" at her and came storming out of his house followed by a smirking Zoey.

"What was that about" I whispered to Two-bit.

"I told her about Johnny and Dallas and she got mad that I didn't call and tell her about it and then she didn't want to come with us and then I told her she had to and if I needed to I would drag her outta the house. Then she said that she would come with us as long ad we did what she wanted to do and that was when I screamed fine in her face and stormed out."

Zoey had been trailing behind and when she reached the car I climbed out of the car to let her climb into the backseat.

"Thanks Ponyboy" she said to me so quiet I could barley hear her. Wow Johnny and Dally dieing must have hit her pretty hard I thought to myself.

"No problem Zoe" I said using the nickname the gang has had for her since childhood.

"So Zoey what do you want to do today?" Two-bit asked with his famous eyebrow-cock.

"Can we go visit their graves" she seemed to whisper from the backseat.

"Pone are you going to be okay or do you want me to drop you off first" Two-bit asked me his voice flooded with concern.

"I think I'll be fine Two-bit" I said but he didn't looked convinced.

"Okay but if you start feelin' sick or somethin' you just come back to the car or we'll leave if needed." he said in a tone that surprised me.

"We don't have to if you can't take it Ponyboy I forgot that you were so close to Johnny and Dallas" she said to me her voice full of concern and guilt.

"No it's fine Zoey your right I was close to both of them but seeing them both die on the same night both in front of you, it takes a lot out of a person" I said more harshly than I meant to.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy forget that I even suggested it" she said the concern in her voice barly visible from under the guilty tone.

"No it's fine Zoey c'mon Two-bit let's go"

"If your sure" as he started the drive into the city's graveyard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stay Gold

Disclaimer: S E Hinton owns all the characters from the outsiders I only own my own creation Zoey and my best friend owns Brooklyn so go read her story go get em.

Two-bit drove to the graveyard in an uncomfortable and serious silence. So serious that I didn't even try to break it for the fear that Two-bit would go even more out of character. The look on his face was just about out of character to be impossible to believe if you weren't in the car with us. His face held a look of concern.

I decided that I had to break the silence so I said "Two-bit how bout we swing by the house and go pick up a jacket for me and maybe go pick up brooklyn."

"Sure Pony Brook probably wants to go and her being there will help you." he said as he did a u turn in the middle of the intersection earning a couple honks from the drivers around us. When Two-bit agreed to go pick up Brook up Zoey seemed relieved that it would help me while I'm there

We continued the drive talking and laughing the whole way. Two-bit seemed more relaxed now that he knew that Brook was going. When we got to our house I ran inside to grab a jacket to my surprise Brooklyn was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse.

"Hey Brook" I called when I ran into the living room to grab my jacket.

"Hey Ponyboy what are you and Two-bit up to today?" she asked me cocking an eyebrow just like her little brother.

"Going to the graves" I said cursing myself as my voice cracked on the word graves. " Do you want to come with us" I asked.

"Sure"

"Let's go"

We walked out to the car and on the way I popped my collar and lit up a cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

Undescriable chapter 5:

Nightmares Etched in Granite

Disclaimer: S E Hinton owns all the characters from the outsiders I only own Zoey. My friend owns Brooklyn

When we got to the graveyard I paused before pushing open the gate. As I stepped inside I felt as if I was intruding on a place that was only meant for the dead and that the living had no purpose here.

"Pony are you sure you want to do this" Two-bit asked concern flooding his voice.

"You don't have to" Zoey said her voice barley above a whisper.

"I'm fine" I told her maybe a little to harshly.

We walked in and found their graves next to each others. Each only had a simple tombstone. You know the kind that only have their names and their dates of birth and death. I took one look at them and had to tun away so no one would be able to see the tears brimming in my eyes threatening to spill over.

Johnny's last words to me started to echo in my head. "Stay gold Ponyboy stay gold." echoed over and over again then the images started to flash before my eyes. The image of Johnny passing away in the hospital. The image of Dallas getting shot down by the cops with the unloaded gun in his hands.

I felt someone set a hand on my shoulder and ask "Are you okay Ponyboy"

I looked up to find it was Zoey that had her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine Zoe can I just have a minute to myself." I asked her.

"Sure Ponyboy" she said. Her soft voice left the last part of my name lost in the wind as she turned around to go join Brooklyn and Two-bit. They started whispering in low tones, low enough that I couldn't hear them even though I was only about a foot away from where they were standing in a small circle.

My mind wandered away again to the last time I saw Johnny in the hospital. Him dying his request for me the last thing to pass his lips. Dallas spinning around and hitting the wall.

It was to much to take. I turned and ran. I ran down the rows after rows of headstones all containing names of people unknown to me. Did all of these people have friends who were going insane even at the mention of their names.

I continued to run blindly through the rows of gravestones vaguely aware of three people chasing me. Two-bit cursing and yelling at me to get back here before I got hurt. Brooklyn just chasing me and yelling my name. The last was Zoey.

I turned around and my eyes met hers at that moment I stopped running and sank to the ground my back against the tree that I had stopped against.


	6. Chapter 6

Undescribable

Chapter 6: Where is your heart at

Disclaimer: S E Hinton owns the outsiders. My friend owns Brooklyn go read her story Go Get Em the revised one and I own Zoey and Rickey.

I leaned against the trunk of the tree that I had stopped at and soon the three of them were there standing in front of me.

Two-bit stood there shaking his head and mumbling something that sounded like "I knew I shouldn't have brought him. Great now Darry's gonna skin me if Soda doesn't get to me first."

While Brooklyn and Zoey walked over and stood beside a tipped over gravestone and talked.

"Two-bit can we go home" I asked cursing myself for the cracking of my voice.

Two-bit looked up at me and what he saw must have startled him cause the anger in his eyes at what I had done quickly changed to worry. "Ponyboy are you okay" he asked me his voice filled with concern.

"Fine, why?" I questioned back

"Cause you ran off threw six rows of gravestones, looked back at us then collapsed against this here tree."

"Do you have a weed"

"Sure" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Kools. "Here ya go" he said to me as he handed me on and pulled out a match and struck it lighting it for me.

"Thanks" I said as he started to pull one more out for himself.

We sat down against the tree while the girls we talking across the row of green grass by a dirt covered grave.

Soon the girls came back to join us and Brooklyn was the first to speak. "Let's go to the Dingo"

We all agreed and started to walk back to Two-bit's car. As we were walking I realized that I ran a lot further than I thought I did.

We all piled into his car and he started the engine and pulled out of the graveyard back onto the road and started the drive to the Dingo.

We laughed and talked the whole way making sure to stay off any topics that might set me off again. We talked about how Zoey might be moving back to Tulsa and she had a week to decide to stay or not. We talked about how bad a driver Two-bit was since he has such a short attention span when it comes to having people in the car with him.

What seemed like only minutes later we pulled into the Dingo's parking lot.

Two-bit spotted Tim and Curly Shepard and went over to join them and then Brooklyn spotted some old friends of hers and that just left me and Zoey alone in a booth together.

That only lasted a second though cause soon a guy came up to our table and tapped Zoey on the shoulder. "Are you Zoey Matthews" he asked.

She turned around and jumped up and squealed "Rickey" which I assumed was the guy's name.

They hugged and then Zoey slid in next to me and Rick slid in across from us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Undescribable**

**Chapter 7: Rickey**

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns the outsiders. My friend owns Brooklyn go read her story Go Get 'Em. I own Zoey and Ricky**

After Rickey slid into our booth, Zoey took the honor of introducing us.

"Rickey this is Ponyboy, Ponyboy this is Rickey."

I just nodded my head in his direction the tuff outllook of my greaser self coming through. Rickey stuck out his hand for me to shake but I just started coldly at it until his hand shrank away.

"So how do you and Ponyboy know each other" Rickey asked Zoey.

"He hangs out with my older cousins." she explained.

"How do you know Rickey" I asked Zoey.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." she told me looking down as she said that.

I put my arm over her shoulder to show that I was okay that he was sitting here with us because she seemed to think that I would be ashamed of her.

Rickey took my arm over her shoulder as a wrong sign. "So are you guys like together now" he asked us.

Zoey seemed scared to answer it so I did "Why do you care?" I questioned him.

He paused for a second then answered my question "I care because breaking u with Zoey was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Well too bad because I would never get back together with you. You broke my heart Rickey now just leave" Zoey said her voice so strong it seemed to surprise not just me and Rickey but herself too.

"Who's gonna make me sweetheart." he demanded.

I leaned over and whispered in Zoey's ear. "Go get Two-bit and the Shepards I keep him distracted."

She slid out of the booth as I asked Rickey "why did you two break up anyway."

"I found someone else but then she started to cheat on me and we broke up and ever since then I've wanted to get Zoe back but she moved away and I haven't seen her since then." he spoke slowly. Slowly enough that by the time he was done out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoey had reached Two-bit and he was starting to get up and come over to my table with Tim and Curly in tow.

He reached my table in a matter of minutes and I got up and took Zoey over to where Brooklyn and her friends were sitting. I walked back and fell in line next to Curly Shepard all of us glaring coldly down at Rickey. I was regretting this but I had to look tough because I was a greaser after all.

Seeing that he was outnumbered he slid out f the booth and walked out the door.

After he left Zoey came up to me and said "Thank you Ponyboy he had me scared."

"You didn't act like it but let's just go." I told her as I started to walk out of the Dingo.


	8. Chapter 8

Undescribable

**Disclaimer: S E Hinton owns the Outsiders. Brooklyn is owned by my friend go read her story Go Get 'Em the revised one. I only own Zoey. Mel is owned by my friend go read her story He's a Rebel.**

Chapter 8: First Date

I walked Zoey back to Two-bit's house which was where she was staying.

I decided to walk her all the way to the front door. When we reached the door she pushed it open and let herself in. Before she shut the main door she turned back to me and said "Thanks again Ponyboy if you see Two-bit again let him know that I am home safe and sound. Do you mind if I come by tomorrow?"

"No you can come around anytime you want."

"Thanks Ponyboy" she said as she turned around and went inside the house shutting and locking the main door behind her.

I walked back to my house hoping that Darry wasn't home from work yet so I could do the rest of the dishes that I hadn't had a chance to do this morning.

I walked up my empty driveway to my house and let myself in. I went straight to the sink and started to finish up the dishes.

Right when I had finished up the last plate I heard Darry's truck pull into the driveway. I put the plates and cups away where they belonged and went and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Pony" Darry called as he pulled open the screen door.

"Hey Darry can I ask you a question?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure Ponyboy."`

"How should I ask a girl out?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well Pony, uh, maybe you should ask Soda about this it seems like more of his subject."

"Okay Darry."

"Fix up dinner, will ya." he asked me

"Yeah course but I'm gonna wait for Sodapop to get home."

"Okay" he called as he trudged into the bathroom to take a shower after a long day of work.

I went and grabbed my book from mine and Sodapop's room and went and sat down on the couch. Not five minutes later I heard a screen door slam. I got up and went into the kitchen to get the food out for dinner.

Soda came running into the kitchen and stopped suddenly when he was next to the counter. "Hey Ponyboy you makin' dinner?" he asked me.

"What else would I be doin'" I said back to him playfully.

"I dunno."

"Hey Soda can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure"

"How do you ask a girl out?"

"Why don't you go call Mel at collage." he suggested.

"'Kay is her number still next to the phone?"

"Yep"

"Thanks"

I walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver and dialed.

She picked up on the second ring. "Mel and Bonnie's dorm?" She told me in her signature cool tone.

"Hay Mel, It's Pony."

"Pony? Yeah, Bon, it's Pony, Soda's little brother. What's up? Is Sodapop okay? Did he get drafted!" cried Mel worriedly and I quickly soothed her worry.

"No, he's fine. I just needed so advice on girl..."

"Oh," I could imagine her lewd grin as she pressed the phone further against her ear, "Well...Soda and I-"

My eyes grew large and I grimaced. I think she misunderstood. Sodapop who had been leaning against the counter, shoving chocolate cake in his mouth, looked up and cocked an eyebrow. After a few seconds of grimacing I held out the phone to him

"I will never look at these counters the same."

He gave me a questioning look but took the phone and pressed it against his ear.

He listened for a minute before his eyes went wide.

"Mel! That's private!"

"..."

"Oh, Pone she just misunderstood you...," He offered covering the phone with his hand but I was still mortified, "Yeah...Love you, too. Okay. Bye."

Soda put the phone back in the receiver and looked at me sheepishly.

"Never talk about that...ever."

"Agreed."

**A/N the part with Ponyboy on the phone belongs to my best friend Emily aka Incendium Flamma. **


	9. Chapter 9

_** A/N: After getting many reviews saying that Zoey was hated and too much of a Mary-Sue I have decided to do one of two things. One is restart it and redo Zoey or Two I will scrap the story and not continue it. Tell me what you think I should do in a review.**_


	10. MUST READ

A/N: Okay for this story I have decided to continue it but a few important and drastic changes will be made,

First:Zoey Matthews is now Gloria Larsen

Second:the new name of the story will be **Indescribable**

Third: Mel has been removed

Forth:Brooklyn may or may not be removed from the story.

Fifth:I will be adding at least one of my friends ocs named Rose I may add more in later

Sixth:this will still be a ponyboy romance and Two-bit's cousin but I have made some changes to her background

seventh:Instead of this happening two years after the book like the old one it will be happening about 3-6 weeks after it.

those are the main changes that will be made and I am actually going to use my two beta readers this time anyway the new story should be up soon and it will be from chapter 1


End file.
